


Pain et amour

by convexxed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convexxed/pseuds/convexxed
Summary: Where Jongin believes in soulmates and Kyungsoo gets iced coffee dumped on his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm crossposting some of my works here and I've decided to start with this one because I had a good time writing it and who doesn't like karma getting back at Kyungsoo for being kind of a jerk? Enter baker!Jongin and architect!Kyungsoo with an eight year age gap. Enjoy!

The days where the sole purpose of clocks and watches was to give the time were over and, like a variety of many other electronics, they were on a constant evolution in order to keep up with the fast-paced lives from the ever-changing market. Gadgets kept being added to them too, and there was the arising business of customization to satisfy demands that went from basic to some pretty crazy ones – for pure entertainment purposes (like music and video players), others to enhance health (like a tiny needle to monitor the user’s blood sugar levels and a pedometer) and finally there were ones seeking to improve the user’s lifestyle (like a GPS and instant messaging services). 

And in the midst of the technology craze, the Soulmate Linkers surfaced.

At first glance a Soulmate Linker could pass for a slim, modern watch, but if you paid further attention to it you would notice that it was actually a countdown timer. The units it displayed were the same for the most part −seconds, minutes, hours, and even days but, unlike a regular watch that was programmed to measure the passing of time, a Soulmate Linker counted down the time left for a person to meet their soulmate. 

No one really knew how they worked, hence there was a lot of speculation regarding whether these small and popular devices were accurate or a millionaire fraud making someone rich by tricking people into thinking there was a way to know when true love would come knocking on their door. Older generations saw the Soulmate Linkers as vulgar and a waste of time and money, while people in their twenties considered this to be the invention of the century.

Naturally, there were some people who still preferred to stay away from technology and stick to the traditional ways of meeting new people and finding love, such as going on dates and signing into dating sites (oh, sweet irony), instead of letting a little device determine who they should get together with. 

However, it was impossible to deny the impact a seemingly harmless and simple countdown timer had caused on the population. The usage of dating apps had decreased in approximately a thirty-five percent amongst people between eighteen and thirty-two years old, but at the same time the number of marriages in the past couple years had gone up in about a twenty-eight percent. 

So, basically, the Soulmate Linkers didn’t seem to be the scam many people had accused them of being.

Unlike regular watches, the numbers displayed on the screen of the Soulmate Linkers were constantly changing, depending on the decisions the user made that day −where to have lunch, what public transportation to take home, whether to stop at the convenience store or not. Thus, one moment the countdown could be at three months from then and the next it could change to five hours. It was a hassle for some, while for others it kept things exciting. It was like being on a quest to find a treasure and playing Hot or Cold at the same time.

Jongin’s mother thought that Soulmate Linkers were a waste of time and money because, “Look at me and your father, we didn’t have those ridiculous things when we were young and we’re still very much in love!” Jongin, who was nineteen and worked at his father’s bakery, could only roll his eyes. He owned a Soulmate Linker himself and, although his mother clearly didn’t believe in them, Jongin did.

He would stare at his Soulmate Linker and the numbers displayed on the screen, getting frustrated whenever they changed to a farther date and then becoming excited again at the mere thought of meeting his soulmate and love of his life. It was cheesy and he was aware that many people his age didn’t believe in such things at all, but the idea of having someone out there who’d love him unconditionally was one Jongin not only fancied but craved. 

 

 

It’s Jongin’s day off which means his presence isn’t required at the bakery and, as much as he enjoyed spending time kneading dough and frosting cakes, some time alone was still very much needed to clear his thoughts and wash off the smell of butter and vanilla that somehow clung not only to his clothes but also his hair and skin (like cigarette smoke, except he smelled like a walking cream roll) and refused to leave him regardless of how much cologne he dabbed on to conceal it.

The streets aren’t particularly crowded at this time of the day, thank goodness, and the music playing through his earphones and flowing into his ears makes it seem as if his life came with background music included, which was nice considering how great it was in movies and dramas and how it made life less dull. Not that Jongin’s life was dull, but he certainly wouldn’t mind anything to spice it up some.

His left hand is safely tucked into the pocket of his black jeans while the thumb of his right one is busy scrolling through his music library on his phone, his burgundy hoodie keeping him warm although his ankles are complaining a bit. Jongin has the fleeting thought of starting to wear socks but discards it right away. He wasn’t made to wear socks and socks weren’t made to be worn by him, thank you very much.

The smell of roasted coffee beans reaches his nostrils as he nears the coffee shop that sells the best ristretto in town (according to Jongin’s father), though Jongin isn’t particularly fond of any beverages made with coffee. He’s more of a tea type of guy, actually. 

Fall has changed the foliage of the trees, turning once green leaves into a sea of various shades of red, orange and yellow and making them crunchy under Jongin’s feet as he walks down the street, and he nearly drops his phone when the Soulmate Linker around his left wrist suddenly vibrates and emits a soft blue glow, drawing his attention towards the device.

The countdown has gone down to one minute and Jongin would be lying if he said he was prepared for this because he certainly wasn’t. He doesn’t know what to do, for there are no instructions about how to react to your Soulmate Linker suddenly making a connection with a random person who’s supposed to be your soulmate. So he does what he considers is the only logical thing right now.

He glances around, searching for anyone who, like him, looks confused and shocked and is looking at their wrist. He even raises his hand with the Soulmate Linker in hopes of drawing some attention to it but all he gets is a light push from a passerby and he’s quick to step aside to clear the way, a pout setting on his lips. Frustration creeps under his skin and spreads through his body at being unable to figure out who his Soulmate Linker has identified as his soulmate, and discards the thought of going around asking random people if they were it as fast as it comes.

What if his mother was right all along and the Soulmate Linkers were a scam? But so many people had found true love through those little devices and Jongin knew a few that had even gotten married and were incredibly happy. So what was the truth? 

Jongin heaves out a sigh and glances in the direction of the coffee shop, his gaze falling on a man sitting near the window, and his Soulmate Linker buzzes again as the countdown reaches zero and finally stops altogether, displaying _Thursday, October 6, 2016. 13:57 hrs._ on its screen. 

However, his soulmate doesn’t seem to have realized yet what just happened.

 

 

Cinnamon and coffee are the predominant smells floating around in the coffee shop, the soft jazz music playing through the speakers setting the mood but not loud enough to drown the chatter of the patrons occupying the tables. The drinks and menu of the day are written in white, pink and green on the chalkboard hanging behind the counter, and the employees are wearing black aprons with yellow stripes that remind Jongin of bumble bees.

The man Jongin had seen from outside is wearing a navy sweater on top of a baby blue button-up shirt and cuffed straight denim pants, and reading glasses rest on the bridge of his nose while he alternates between sipping at his cup (presumably filled with coffee) and flipping the pages of the book he’s reading. This man is Jongin’s soulmate, according to his Soulmate Linker, but instead of being wary about him Jongin is immensely grateful because ladies and gentlemen, he’s experiencing a case of love at first sight.

Should he approach him now and introduce himself? What would he say, though? Because “Hello, my name is Kim Jongin and my Soulmate Linker has identified you as my soulmate so when would you like to move in together?” would only earn him a restriction order and possibly a punch in the face so that was obviously a big no. _Think, Jongin. Think_.

“Welcome, can I help you?” An employee’s voice startles Jongin who, for the second time that day, almost drops his phone again. His eyes widen and his gaze flickers back to the man in the blue sweater, pondering whether it would be better for him to continue ignoring his existence or look in his direction and finally acknowledge it.

“Um, no, thanks. I’m fine. Actually, yes, you can. Maybe. Uh…” Jongin rushes over his words, embarrassingly so, and he’s somewhat relieved that the man in blue is still too engrossed in his book to notice the stammering mess he’s become. “Does he come here often?”

The employee glances in the direction Jongin has pointed his chin at and hums, as if trying to recall having seen the man in their establishment before. “Every other time, I think. Did you want to leave a message for him?”

“No!” Jongin clasps a hand over his mouth and mentally punches himself in the face for being the exact opposite of discreet. “I was just… curious. And you’ve been very helpful.” He takes a step back and pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, digging out some spare change that he quickly drops into the tip jar set onto the counter. Needless to say, the employee is beyond confused. “Thank you for your hard work!”

A couple deep (and awkward) bows later Jongin flees the coffee shop with his heart beating wildly in his chest and ears tinted red in embarrassment, and he can’t help but glance over his shoulder towards the table by the window. The man in blue is still there, sipping at his coffee and flipping the pages of his book, unaware of Kim Jongin’s existence.

 

 

Flour has somehow found its way up Jongin’s forearms and onto the tip of his nose as he works on kneading dough for another batch of profiteroles while his father prepares the filling and his mother tends the register and greets the customers. Some days they’ll switch and Jongin will be the one at the front, but after an unfortunate incident that resulted in tears and two hours of intensive cleaning of the kitchen the woman was banned from doing anything that involved choux pastry.

Likewise, the man he’d seen at the coffee shop last week and whom, according to a popular device called Soulmate Linker happened to be his soulmate, had found his way into his thoughts and refused to go away. His navy sweater and reading glasses were embedded into his head, as well as the curve of his lips and the way his fingers closed around the coffee cup.

No one but Jongin knows about the very important role he plays in his life, and he’s willing to keep the secret to himself until he feels confident enough to share it with his parents and friends. If he were to tell them he met his soulmate (read: stare at from afar) at a coffee shop they’d probably call him delusional and tackle on his already non-existent love life.

There was also the fact that his mother was crazy enough to set him up on dates with the daughters of her friends and Jongin would rather eat ten ghost peppers than hang out with those kids. Or ladies. Whatever they were.

“Jongin.” His father’s voice calls, snapping the boy out of his reverie.

“What?”

“Take a break. I don’t know what’s going on in that little head of yours but I’m going to have to stop you before you overdo that poor dough. Otherwise I’ll have to revoke your title as the resident choux pastry master.” Jongin snorts and rolls his eyes but steps away from the dough, his father taking his place. “Go get some fresh air. We’ll leave this dough for tomorrow so your work here is done, boy.”

“Are you sure?”

“Kim Jongin, as your father I command you to wash up and take off the rest of the day. Your mother and I can handle the bakery just fine.”

Jongin leaves after reminding his father not to let his mother anywhere near the choux pastry, changing into clean clothes and throwing on a light jacket as he steps out into the street. The sun is still up but the breeze is cold, and Jongin makes a mental note to come back before the temperature drops and his jacket won’t be enough to shield him from the cold.

For the third time this week his feet take him up a few blocks until he finds himself in front of the coffee shop where he saw the man in blue (aka his soulmate) and he stops in front of it, wondering if he should head inside and get a soy green tea frappe to pass the time. As if on cue, a coffee cup is set on the table near the window and a man takes a seat, and the next thing Jongin knows is that he’s ordering a drink and making his way towards him.

The man is wearing a denim jacket over a white shirt today and he’s still reading the book from the other time (or so Jongin guesses), and he’s still too engrossed in it to notice the presence of the young baker approaching his table. Jongin puts on an amiable smile and clears his throat to get the other’s attention, gesturing towards the empty seat, “Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

The next happens in slow motion: the man acknowledges the question made to him and looks up from his book in Jongin’s direction, his round eyes sizing him up before diverting to scan the coffee shop. Jongin waits patiently for him to make up his mind, though on the inside he’s nothing short of a nervous wreck.

“No, it’s not,” the man finally says after what feels like forever, “and neither are those four tables and two seats at the bar.” 

_Ouch_.

Jongin keeps smiling politely, ignoring the subtle way the man had to tell him to not bother him and go sit somewhere else. He pulls the chair and sits down anyway, much to the man’s dismay, and sets his drink on the table. “I like the view from here.”

The man’s eyes are boring holes into Jongin’s face but he remains unfazed, taking small sips of his drink while checking his phone just to have something to do in the meantime. He glances up from his phone and sees that the man has gone back to reading his book, and chooses this moment to try to engage in a conversation with him.

“What are you reading?” 

“A book.”

“Obviously. Does it have a title and author?”

“ _After Dark_ by Haruki Murakami.” Jongin hums.

“Sounds interesting. Is it good?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you believe in soulmates?” At last, the man puts down his book and gazes straight into Jongin’s eyes, as if trying to determine whether he’s serious or if he’s lost it. Jongin insists. “You know the Soulmate Linkers, right? They’re very popular. Well, I have one and it said you−”

“Okay, let me stop you right there.” Jongin falls silent and his lips close around the straw of his drink, his eyes fixed on the man’s furrowed eyebrows. “You can’t be serious. How old are you? Fourteen? Aren’t you old enough to believe in things like soulmates and stuff of the like?”

“I’m nineteen, mind you, and look.” Jongin pulls his Soulmate Linker out of his pocket and sets it on the table, sliding it over to the man whose name he still doesn’t know. “I know it might seem like a bunch of crap to you but it stopped when I saw you the other day. See? You were here that day at that time, wearing a navy sweater and a baby blue shirt and you were reading that exact same book.”

The man closes his book in favor of focusing on the Soulmate Linker, staring down at the words and numbers still glowing in a pale blue. Jongin shifts in his seat, his heart rate picking up and drumming in his ears. “What are you trying to say? That I’m your soulmate just because this little unreliable thing said so?”

Oh, no. He did _not_ just insult the sacred Soulmate Linker. Jongin narrows his eyes at the man sitting across the table and takes one long sip of his drink, offended by the other’s lack of sensitivity. How dare he doubt the reliability and accuracy of the Soulmate Linkers _and_ make fun of Jongin?

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Jongin reaches out for the device on the table and stuffs it back into his pocket, looking incredulously at the man. “It linked us. You and me. Soulmates.”

“I had never seen you before, kid, and we know nothing about each other.”

“I know!” Jongin almost squealed, a wide grin blossoming on his face. “Isn’t it exciting?” The man looks like he’s debating whether to smack Jongin with his book or gather his things and leave, and Jongin is quick to add, “Let’s start by getting to know each other, mm? What’s your name?”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Why, thank you.”

“It wasn’t a compliment.” Jongin purses his lips. The man seems annoyed by his insistence and Jongin understands he’s being a bother, he does, but he also wants to know the name of the man he’s going to spend the rest of his days with. “Will you leave me alone if I answer to your questions?”

Gosh, no. “Maybe.” The man arches a brow and gives Jongin a judging look. “Okay, yes. I’ll stop bothering you if you answer my questions.”

“You can ask ten. No more.”

“But−”

“Take it or leave it.” Jongin has no choice but to accept because he is genuinely interested in this man and if he doesn’t play his cards right he might not convince him that they’re soulmates. And that would be terrible for his heart. “Time’s running, boy.”

“You’re awful. What’s your name?”

“Do Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo. I’m Jongin. Kim Jongin. How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven.” Jongin’s eyes widen.

“Eight years older than me. Wow. Are you currently in a relationship?”

“No. Last one was a fiasco and I decided to take a break from the dating scene.” 

Jongin takes mental notes of everything the man says and does, including his habit of smacking his lips and playing with his fingers. He’s older than Jongin but he doesn’t mind the age difference at all. If anything, it makes the experience more thrilling. “Do you come here often?”

“Sometimes, when I have enough time to stop by.”

“Me too. My dad says they make the best ristretto in town.” The man named Kyungsoo brings his own cup of coffee to his lips and takes a sip. Two sips. Jongin does the same. “Do you work?”

“Yes, I do. I’m an architect.”

“That’s so cool. I work at my parents’ bakery a few blocks from here.” Kyungsoo sits back and folds his arms over his chest; Jongin swings his legs under the table. “What are you drinking?”

“A latte with an extra shot of espresso.” Noted. 

“Do you really not believe in soulmates?”

“I think it’s silly. And those things, the Soulmate Linkers, are so dumb and unreliable. For instance, it “paired” us. Do you really think you and I are compatible?”

“I heard that opposites attract.” Jongin rolls his eyes and shakes his head, starting to feel a bit uneasy by the fact that Kyungsoo, his supposed soulmate, doesn’t share his beliefs on the subject. “I think we could get along really well if you were a bit more open-minded.”

“You’re asking for too much, kid. How do you want me to be more open-minded when you came out of nowhere claiming that we’re soulmates and making all these sudden questions?” Kyungsoo shakes his head and glances down at the cover of his book, while Jongin chews on his straw. He does understand what Kyungsoo means but that still isn’t enough to make him change his mind and give up on trying to convince the older male that they’re somehow meant to be together. “It’s just weird.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable that we’re both guys?” Silence falls over them and the lack of a response makes Jongin’s heart drop to his stomach, Kyungsoo’s hesitation making clear what the answer to that question is. “I don’t think there’s anything weird with it but I understand why you would feel that way. Can we be friends, then?”

Friendship wasn’t what Jongin was aiming for but most romantic relationships started as friendships, right? So not all hope was lost. Jongin still believed that this man, eight years older than him who was an architect and saw him as just a naïve kid, was his soulmate and he was determined to prove it.

“I wouldn’t be too hopeful if I were you, though.”

“And I’d be grateful to have someone this young and good looking interested in me if _I_ were you but I don’t tell you how to live your life.” Jongin sips at his drink and watches as Kyungsoo’s eyebrows rise, a feeling of pride mixed with accomplishment filling him up. The older male shifts and reaches out for his cup of coffee, apparently unaffected by Jongin’s straightforwardness. 

“Can I take another look at your Soulmate Linker?” Jongin is caught off guard by the question the older male makes, having thought that Kyungsoo would show no further interest on the device Jongin had presented to him earlier, but maybe he changed his mind and is willing to give it a chance. This thought ignites the flame of hope inside Jongin and he promptly fishes out his Soulmate Linker, handing it over to the older male who takes it in his hands and briefly examines it.

Had Jongin known what a terrible mistake that was, he would’ve settled for finishing the round of questions and left.

Jongin watches in confusion as Kyungsoo stands up and discreetly glances around the coffee shop, satisfaction crossing his face when he spots something near the counter. Not in a million years Jongin would’ve been able to foresee his supposed soulmate tossing the Soulmate Linker into the trashcan as if it were a dirty napkin with no value whatsoever, throwing away as well the promise of an everlasting happiness and unconditional love.

“Okay, you still have one question left so make it count.” In his head, Jongin sees himself removing the lid of his cup and emptying its contents on Kyungsoo’s head but in reality he can’t move a muscle. He’s glued to his seat, his mouth and eyes open and his heart broken while Kyungsoo remains calm and unfazed, and he can feel the weight of several pairs of eyes on them.

Surprisingly, Jongin does have one last question for Kyungsoo.

“Are you always an asshole or did you wake up this morning and said ‘hey, I’m going to mess with somebody’s life today’?” He doesn’t bother keeping his voice low or concealing his growing anger and disappointment, not even wanting to think about the public humiliation he just was a victim of. He storms out of the coffee shop with the leftover green tea frappe clutched to his chest, leaving behind both Kyungsoo and his Soulmate Linker. 

A lady from a nearby table gets up from her seat and dumps her iced coffee on Kyungsoo’s head.

 

 

Lemon and raspberry muffins. Ham and egg buns. Cinnamon rolls. Sponge cake. Croissants. Pineapple buns. Squares of matcha red bean cake. At last a dozen more pastries and baked goods are being displayed on several trays and some plates across the shelves and counter of the bakery where all kinds of sweet smells floated around, and for a second Kyungsoo finds himself reminiscing the old days where he’d visit his grandmother and she would always have desserts ready for him to indulge in.

He can’t help but gawk over the exquisite delicacies that were the clear result of years of practice and dedication and hours of hard work in the kitchen until the desired perfection was achieved, easily being able to tell how passionate for their job the baker was. He, too, was passionate for his job.

There were a few other customers at the bakery −a couple of middle-aged women looking at the ham and egg buns, a young mother showing her son the banana and chocolate swirl mini-muffins and finally another guy who kept eyeing the tray of samples on the counter− which made Kyungsoo feel a bit uneasy because he would’ve preferred for no one to be around to witness what he came to do. He didn’t know if he was at the right place, though, so he could only hope for the best.

Papa Bear’s Bakery was a few blocks from the coffee shop he frequented whenever he wanted to relax and enjoy a good cup of coffee, though lately he wasn’t able to find any sort of calm and peace there. A few weeks ago he’d done something awful there and karma had made sure he paid for it, coming back at him in the form of an iced coffee dumped onto his head and the disapproving looks from the baristas whenever he placed an order. 

He’d been to every bakery within a five blocks radius from the coffee shop, and Papa Bear’s Bakery was the last one of the list. However, he didn’t come here to treat himself with sweets but to find a certain nineteen-year-old boy whom he owed an apology to for mistreating him and hurting him. The thing is that he’s nowhere to be seen and the seconds are ticking away.

Maybe he worked at the back, making the baked goods he’d gawked over a moment ago? He should probably ask the woman at the register, he thinks, but what would he do if she said there was indeed a Jongin working there? Should he ask for him to come out for a bit so they could talk? Or perhaps leave a note with his number asking for Jongin to call him?

Kyungsoo is still pondering over what he should do when the door behind the counter opens and Jongin makes his way over to the woman and murmurs something to her, occupying her place behind the register when she scurries to the back of the bakery where Kyungsoo assumes is the kitchen. Jongin is all smiles as he checks out the young woman with her son, offering the kid a sample from the tray.

A minute later, the woman and boy take their leave and now there’s only Kyungsoo and Jongin in the bakery, though the latter doesn’t seem to have acknowledged the other’s presence at all but if he did then Kyungsoo must admit he’s doing an outstanding job at pretending he doesn’t exist. The door to the kitchen opens and a tray filled with more pineapple buns is handed to Jongin, who finally leaves the counter and goes to set it up on a shelf.

Kyungsoo decides to use this opportunity to approach him, stepping closer to the shelf where Jongin is working on and clearing his throat just like the younger male did at the coffee shop to get his attention, “Those look really good. They’re pretty popular too, it seems.”

Jongin’s head jerks in his direction and there’s a glint of sudden recognition in his eyes when they land on Kyungsoo, his facial muscles tensing for a brief moment before they return to a more relaxed state. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to interpret that, but maybe Jongin doesn’t want to be read. “They are. They sell really well.” 

His speech is polite, but Kyungsoo has the feeling that in his head he’s probably beating him with that tray. Honestly, he wouldn’t blame him.

“Do you have a minute to talk?” 

“Not to you. As you can see, I’m quite busy right now.” Jongin has finished setting the new batch of freshly baked pineapple buns and is now returning to his place behind the register, Kyungsoo trailing after him. 

“If it makes you feel better, a random woman dumped her coffee on me after you left.” Jongin raises a brow and spares Kyungsoo a quick glance, then snorts. 

“I would’ve felt better if I had done it myself but yeah, it does help.” Kyungsoo sighs in exasperation and digs into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out something from it and setting it on the counter. Jongin’s curiosity gets the best of him and his gaze drifts to the object, his eyes narrowing and lips pursing when he finds himself staring at his very own Soulmate Linker. He glances up. “One minute is all you get.”

“Fair enough.” Kyungsoo nods for emphasis and clears his throat again, hoping no customers arrive within the next minute. “I’ll start by saying I’m sorry and very ashamed about my behavior. I was a complete douche and I’m not proud of it, honestly.”

“You were a douche with a capital D.” Jongin interrupts, and Kyungsoo has no choice but to agree because he doesn’t want to upset him any further and he needs Jongin to know he’s being entirely honest. 

“I got your Soulmate Linker out of the trash and cleaned it up.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” 

Kyungsoo frowns. “How so? It was all you talked about the other day.”

“I realized I was being delusional and my mother and you were right all along. Those little devices are so unreliable and there’s no way they can know who your soulmate is.” Jongin explains, pulling a rag from behind the counter and spraying some cleaner onto its surface, beginning to clean up. “They can’t possibly be accurate if they paired me up with… well, _you_. It’s obvious they are faulty.”

Somehow, Jongin’s words strike a chord inside Kyungsoo and he grimaces, his gaze dropping to the device on the counter. He was the one who pushed Jongin to make his decision, after all, so he doesn’t feel like he has the right to feel offended by it. 

“Your minute is up.” Kyungsoo’s gaze lifts to Jongin’s face. “So, I’m going to have to ask you to leave so I can continue working.”

“Not if I’m a paying customer.”

“You aren’t buying anything but rather wasting my time.” The chime rings, indicating that a new customer (a real one) has just entered the bakery and Jongin would need to focus on them, which pushes Kyungsoo to dig into his pocket and pull out a wrist watch that he sets onto the counter for Jongin to see. “What are you−”

“Just look at it. You were right all along, not me.” Jongin leans down to get a better view of the watch, realizing all of a sudden that he’s actually staring at _another_ Soulmate Linker and on its screen a date and time are being displayed, glowing in a lime green instead. 

_Thursday, October 6, 2016. 13:57 hrs._

It’s the same one that his own Soulmate Linker is showing, and Jongin suddenly feels out of breath as his eyes scan both devices and realization dawns upon him. But what if this is a prank, though? What if what happened at the coffee shop wasn’t enough for Kyungsoo and he’d decided to take it a step further, humiliating Jongin at his parents’ bakery? Now that seemed extreme, and Jongin decides it’s actually quite ridiculous to think such things.

“It’s the date and time you saw me for the first time, right? I got myself a Soulmate Linker just for the sake of it, to prove how these things didn’t work at all, and as soon as I touched it the timer went crazy. Then it went down to zero and this popped up.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jongin heaves out a sigh and whines as he hides his face in his hands, still wary of Kyungsoo and his intentions but unable to ignore the spark of hope this event had ignited. But he’s also at work and he can’t spend any more time trying to figure Kyungsoo out or what will happen next. “I can’t deal with you right now.”

“I beg your pardon? I came all the way here just to apologize and tell you that you were right all along and apparently we’re indeed soulm−” Jongin nearly screeches and shoves a matcha cake sample in Kyungsoo’s mouth to shut him up, eyeing the woman who seems to be having trouble to decide what to buy. 

“I don’t want to talk about this at work. Moreover, I can’t. You proved your point and I accept your apology so now go.” Jongin steps out from behind the counter and pushes Kyungsoo towards the door, the latter wriggling in an obvious attempt at trying to stop Jongin from practically kicking him out of the bakery. “You still go to that coffee shop, right?”

“Yeah. The baristas hate me.”

“Serves you right. Tomorrow’s my day off, I’ll meet you there at lunchtime.”

“What?”

“Thank you for coming, sir, and we hope to see you again soon!” Jongin puts on a grin and opens the door for Kyungsoo, leaving him no other choice but to oblige and step outside. He glances inside through the window and sees Jongin helping out the woman at last, probably explaining to her what all the baked goods on display were, but he also sees a bright and genuine smile on his face that suits him so much better than the scowl and hurt flashing in his eyes when he left the coffee shop. 

 

 

The days had begun to turn colder and darker as time passed and seasons changed, and Jongin had switched his light jackets for thicker ones and he’d begun to wear socks despite his inexplicable distaste for them because his ankles and feet were getting too cold and complaining about it. Today is his day off so his presence isn’t required at the warm bakery but he does have places to be at and things to do, which consist mainly of meeting up with Kyungsoo at the coffee shop where he saw him for the first time.

He still hasn’t gotten over the fact that Kyungsoo got himself his own Soulmate Linker and it confirmed what he’d been certain of since the very beginning: that they were indeed soulmates. Who cared if Kyungsoo was eight years older than him or if both of them were male? Jongin certainly didn’t. Maybe they’d had a rough start but he was certain that they could fix things up and make their relationship work.

“Sorry I’m late!” Jongin apologizes as he materializes before Kyungsoo’s eyes, rushing into the coffee shop and plopping down on an empty seat with a sigh. The baristas are staring at them, dumbfounded by the scene taking place, but neither Jongin or Kyungsoo can bring themselves to care. 

“You aren’t.” Kyungsoo slides one of the two paper cups to Jongin, who narrows his eyes as he examines it and removes the lid to check its contents. “It’s a green tea latte. You were drinking a frappe the other day but it’s colder today so I figured you’d appreciate something warm instead.”

Jongin is not only touched by Kyungsoo’s gesture of consideration but also surprised that he paid attention to what he was drinking, and if there was a time when Jongin was angry at Kyungsoo it’s all in the past now. “Thanks a lot.”

“Just so you know I’m not an asshole all the time.”

“That’s debatable.” Kyungsoo shoots Jongin a glare and the latter simply rolls his eyes and laughs, putting the lid back on the cup and taking a sip of his drink. “Do you believe in soulmates now or do you still think it’s a silly and childish thing?”

“I still think it’s somewhat childish.” Kyungsoo admits with a shrug, bringing his cup to his lips and taking a few sips of his coffee (was it a latte with an extra shot of espresso again? Jongin would like to know). He’s relaxed now unlike the day they met, when Jongin’s presence felt invasive and his questions felt like a violation to his privacy. “But I must admit that what happened with the Soulmate Linkers was… well, odd. I was really freaked out at first.”

“And then?”

“And then I thought ‘ah, I’m going crazy like that kid, this can’t possibly be happening’.”

“But it did happen.” Kyungsoo hums and his gaze drops to his sleeves as he tugs at them, being able to still feel Jongin’s intense gaze on him. “So you went looking for me because you were curious.”

“I was curious and ashamed and the baristas kept sending me weird looks whenever I came in. It was all a very weird, uncomfortable situation.” Jongin sips at his drink and sets it down, propping his elbows on the table and resting his face in his hands as he playfully nudges Kyungsoo’s foot, making the older male’s eyes widen in surprise. He simply scrunches up his nose.

“Are you willing to give this a chance, then?”

“Do I have a choice?” Kyungsoo’s tone this time, however, is a playful one and the hostility in his voice from last time is gone for good. His lips are also curled up into what Jongin can only describe as a coy smile and he allows his imagination to run wild, wondering if this is real life and Kyungsoo is apparently flirting with him.

“Nope, unless you want another cup of coffee dumped onto your head.” The smile on Kyungsoo’s face widens and Jongin thinks he’s about to laugh, but no sound leaves his lips and instead he shakes his head. 

“Maybe I’ll do it just so you feed me another sample of that matcha cake to shut me up. Though I wouldn’t mind getting a sample of a pineapple bun either.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Why, thank you.”

Jongin laughs. “It wasn’t a compliment.”

 

 

December brings along not only a thin layer of snow all over the city indicating that winter is here but also a development in their relationship that comes in the form of Kyungsoo inviting Jongin over to his apartment, which sends the latter into a state of heightened joy that morphs into nervousness as the hours tick away and the days go by. 

Their relationship is finally progressing after a month or so of meeting up at the coffee shop to chat and get to know each other better before taking it any further and, while Jongin is thrilled to have been finally granted access to a more private side of Kyungsoo’s life, he can’t help but also feel his insecurities brewing inside him and threatening to surface and seep out through his pores. 

However, he forces himself to push them back to the depths of his mind and heart and reminds himself that their Soulmate Linkers brought them together for a reason and if Kyungsoo is willing to give their blooming relationship a chance then he must hold onto that and do his best to make it work. 

He hasn’t told Kyungsoo that he suffered a very interesting case of love at first sight when he saw him through the window of the coffee shop a couple months ago, and that’s what had also pushed him to approach him first. So far Kyungsoo hasn’t shown any sign of romantic interest in Jongin, which is a tad disheartening, but he is certain that with time he’ll open up to him and reciprocate his feelings.

He’s also hoping that a few baked goods would help him ease his way into Kyungsoo’s heart.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo greets as he opens the door to let Jongin in, his lips curled up into a smile, “come on in. I’m working on some stuff but it shouldn’t take me long to finish it. Make yourself comfortable.” 

Jongin walks inside the apartment and discreetly glances around, marveling over how the entire place screams _Kyungsoo_ ; the beige walls and white faux-leather sofas made him think of the lattes Kyungsoo always had at the coffee shop, and the minimalistic style along with the glass door to the balcony reminded him of that conversation they had one day where Kyungsoo admitted being somewhat claustrophobic and how he wasn’t one to own unnecessary things. 

Jongin was messier and more of a hoarder, with his shelves stocked with magazines and comic books and hideous items of clothing and shoes scattered over the floor of his room; once again, this only reinforced his belief that opposites did attract and they were on the right track to having a lovely relationship. Or so he hoped.

“I’ll be with you in a bit, mm? You can watch TV or something in the meantime. It won’t be long, I promise.” Jongin focuses on Kyungsoo’s appearance this time; he’s wearing a plain black tracksuit, slippers and his dark hair is slightly tousled, and Jongin even spots a small pimple on his right cheek. It’s his first time seeing Kyungsoo like this, looking so relaxed and carefree although the bags under his eyes and the strong smell of coffee floating around the impeccable apartment make Jongin wonder if maybe Kyungsoo has been so busy he’s got no time or interest to care for his appearance.

Which doesn’t bother Jongin, but rather the opposite. Kyungsoo showing this other side of himself means that he trusts the younger male enough, and although he’s obviously busy he seems to genuinely want him to be there. 

Jongin sets the bag containing the treats on the kitchen counter before going to explore the apartment (the areas he has access to, at least), starting by standing in the middle of the living room with his arms extended at his sides and then spinning in circles. Today is a good day.

He takes his time looking through the framed pictures hanging on the wall, having the nerves to pull out his phone and snap a few shots of Kyungsoo as a toddler and teenager, and then moves on to the balcony though he doesn’t open the door, simply resting his fingertips on the glass as he gazes outside. It might start snowing soon.

After a couple more minutes Jongin decides to head back to the living room, plopping down on the sofa with a soft huff and a pout on his lips. He hasn’t told his parents about Kyungsoo yet, mostly because they aren’t officially dating, but he’ll have to do it soon and although he’s absolutely fine with same sex relationships he doesn’t know how his parents will take it. He’s crossing his fingers for them to react positively to the news.

“Sorry for the delay. I’ve been up since yesterday working on a project and I lost track of time.” Jongin perks up and turns to look at the older male, who’s changed into a clean shirt and pants and has droplets of water clinging from the tips of his hair. 

Jongin smiles and shakes his head, “It’s fine. I looked around for a bit, I hope you don’t mind. Should I make some coffee?” He’s about to get up from the couch when Kyungsoo places a hand on his shoulder to stop him, lightly shaking his head. 

“It’s fine. It’d be better for me not to have any more, actually. What’s that?” Kyungsoo points at the bag on the kitchen counter then, finally acknowledging it, and before he can do anything about it the younger male is already making his way towards it and bringing it over to the living room.

“For you.” He says proudly, handing the bag to Kyungsoo. “I baked them myself, obviously. We don’t do these at the bakery so they were made especially for you.” 

Kyungsoo’s face lights up. “Oh, great! I’m actually craving for something sweet so these are perfect. Did you want to watch a movie or something? We can munch on these meanwhile.”

“Yeah, that’d be great. Would you like milk to go with them?” Jongin takes a tentative step towards the kitchen but Kyungsoo is too busy already chewing on a muffin that he doesn’t bother to stop him.

“Get two glasses. We’re sharing.” Jongin obliges.

 

 

Forty-five minutes have passed since they demolished the treats Jongin brought for Kyungsoo and, although the bag and glasses are empty now, their stomachs (and heart, in Jongin’s case) are full.

Jongin would be lying if he said he didn’t wonder why Kyungsoo would want him there, but the answer to his unvoiced question comes unexpectedly when Kyungsoo lies down on the sofa with his feet dangling off the arm rest and head propped on Jongin’s thighs, using them as a pillow. 

“What did you do with the Soulmate Linkers, by the way? I’ve been meaning to ask.” Jongin blinks down at Kyungsoo and chuckles breathily, lightly shrugging his shoulders as he leans back and stretches out his legs. 

“I’m thinking about throwing them away.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in surprise, sleep momentarily leaving him as he processes the information, “What? Why?”

“What’s the point in keeping them? I mean… the thought of having a soulmate is nice and all but we already met and I think we’re getting along really well. I don’t think we’ll need them again.” Jongin explains, propping his elbow on the arm rest and resting his cheek in his palm, gazing down at Kyungsoo. “Or do you think there’s someone better than me out there?”

“I know there must be someone out there who doesn’t think coffee tastes like poison but hey, you can bake. I can live with you not liking coffee as long as you keep baking for me.” Kyungsoo allows his eyes to close right before Jongin breaks out into a grin, enjoying the way the younger male’s fingers move through his hair and lull him to sleep.

 

 

“This isn’t working, Jongin.”

“You aren’t even trying!”

“I am. This just isn’t for me.”

“Are you giving up?”

“Yes, I’m giving up. I can’t do this anymore.”

Jongin shoots Kyungsoo a murderous glare as the latter raises his hands in defeat, holding a whisker in the right one, then glances at the bowl with the egg whites that Kyungsoo didn’t get to beat at all (again, he wasn’t even trying). “You just have to beat the egg whites. It’s no big deal.”

“But I _can’t_ do it. I’ve no patience for this.” Kyungsoo seems to be about to throw the whisker to the floor and stomp on it, so Jongin decides to keep his mouth shut in order to avoid a confrontation with the older. It would be a first, but the thought is unappealing to him.

“Alright. Give me the whisker, I’ll do it.” Jongin holds out his hand but Kyungsoo ignores him and puts the whisker back in the bowl with the egg whites, storming out of the kitchen without any further explanation regarding his distressed state and bad temper.

Jongin is still trying to get used to the architect’s mood swings, even after having known him for almost four months already, but he continues getting thrown off balance whenever Kyungsoo behaves like this. However, he’s noticed that Kyungsoo is usually moody whenever he pulls all-nighters or gets asked to make a bunch of changes to drafts he’s spend hours working on, so most of the time there’s an explanation to his behavior. 

No questions are asked and Jongin continues working on the meringues and the brownies simultaneously, only pausing every now and then to drink some water or clean the counter because he’s using Kyungsoo’s kitchen and he doesn’t want to upset him any further. He figures he’s had a day rough enough. 

Fast forward twenty minutes and the brownies have been baked and sliced, and while Jongin waits for the meringues to be golden and crispy he feels a tug on the apron he’s wearing that causes the knot to become undone.

“You look so funny wearing an apron.” Jongin adores Kyungsoo, but he isn’t going to let him release his frustration on him. A frown settles on his face as he spins around to face the older male, his hands behind his back to redo the knot, but before he can utter a word Kyungsoo leans up to peck him on the lips and he forgets whatever he meant to say. 

Four months and at least two dozens of cups of coffee and tea later, their first kiss finally happened and it was Kyungsoo who took the initiative. Jongin makes a mental note to throw away the Soulmate Linkers when he gets home, because it’s crystal clear that they’re made for each other and therefore they won’t be needing those little devices anymore. 

They fulfilled their purpose which was bringing Kyungsoo and Jongin together, but making their relationship work was entirely up to them and Jongin is glad to know that the older male seems to be willing to become involved and do his part. Hopefully he would be more perseverant than he was with the egg whites.

“Hey!” Jongin snaps out of his daze when Kyungsoo reaches behind him and gets a hold of a brownie, wasting no time to take a big bite right as Jongin begins pushing him away from the counter and out of the kitchen. “Where are your manners? You didn’t even help in the making!”

Kyungsoo laughs once he’s swallowed the mouthful of brownie and throws an arm around Jongin’s neck, ignoring what the other said, and silences him with his lips for the second time today. He’s in the process of dragging Jongin out of the kitchen and towards the living room when the younger abruptly pulls away with a shriek, rushing back to the oven to check on the meringues.

Once Jongin has taken out the tray and set it onto the counter for the meringues to cool down, Kyungsoo walks over to him and drags him out of the kitchen by the front of his apron (which he secretly liked), claiming his lips for a third time. Jongin offers no resistance and allows Kyungsoo to take over his mind and senses, briefly opening his eyes to look at his ring finger on his left hand.

He wonders if someday he will be linked to Kyungsoo in a deeper, more complex way than just a countdown timer, preferably by something they can wear around their fingers.


End file.
